Federation of Allied Republics
Charter of the Federation of Allied Republics Preamble We, The Nations of The Federation of Allied Republics, unite to establish friendships and ensure the security of our nations. Article 1. Membership Acknowledging that The Federation of Allied Republics is an alliance built for the Nations by the Nations, each must meet requirements and will have rights and responsibilities. A. Nations requesting membership acknowledge they will serve to promote the interests of the alliance and shall consider this Charter their oath. B. Shall not be involved in any wars. C. Shall not have a history that may present a security threat to the alliance. D. Shall be active to ensure they are able to provide for the defense of the alliance. E. Shall follow the instructions given to them by the alliance government. F. Shall have the right to free speech. G. Shall have the right to petition the government. Article 2. Government Triumvirate A. The Triumvirate will serve for life. B. The Triumvirate shall work together to decide alliance matters, set foreign policy, be representatives to the world, and always serve to protect the alliance. C. The Triumvirate shall have the power to approve treaties with foreign entities, declare war, approval over ministerial programs, and emergency powers to expel members that are a security threat to the alliance. D. If a Triumvir steps down or is removed the other two must agree on the replacement. The replacement must be found within 72 hours and may be any original member of the alliance or one that has been a member for more than 100 days. Should the two Triumvirs not agree on the replacement within the 72 hours, then their choices will be put to a vote by the alliance membership and the leading candidate at the end of a 72 hour poll will assume the role of Triumvir of the alliance. E. The Triumvirate shall have the authority to appoint Ministers. And remove Ministers or their subordinates provided a just cause is demonstrated. Appointed Ministers shall be original members of the alliance or one that has been a member for more than 50 days. F. The Triumvirate votes on treaties and offensive war declarations require a 48 hour discussion period and a 3/3 vote to pass/veto. In all other alliance matters only a 2/3 vote is required to pass/veto. Triumvirates may seek the counsel of the Ministers, Deputies, or any alliance member. E. A Triumvir may be removed if a petition is brought against the Triumvir by any original member of the alliance or one that has been a member for more than 100 days. Discussion on the removal petition will take place for 72 hours, then the membership will have another 72 hours to cast their votes. A super majority of 75 percent plus 1 shall be required for removal. The Minister of Internal Affairs will be responsible for monitoring the proceedings and closing the topics with the removal petition and poll, then certify the results within 24 hours. Minister of Foreign Affairs A. Shall implement the foreign policy as set forth by the Triumvirate and represent the alliance in IRC Channels and Forums of foreign entities. B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and Diplomats that will serve to represent the interests of the alliance in IRC Channels and Forums of foreign entities. C. Shall have the authority to bring forth and recommend treaties that further the interests of the alliance. Minister of Defense A. Shall organize the alliance in times of peace to be ready for war and in times of war organize the alliance to achieve a quick and decisive victory in order to restore and secure the peace. B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and Generals to coordinate and execute military operations. C. All nations must follow peace and war time orders given by the Minister of Defense and military staff appointed to assist in alliance military matters. D. Only Triumvirates may over rule military plans drawn up by the Minister of Defense and the military staff. Minister of Economics A. Shall create and manage programs to provide economic assistance to alliance members. B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and alliance members to assist in the coordination of all economic programs and technology deals. C. Shall have the authority to manage all the foreign aid slots of the alliance. D. Shall have the authority to coordinate deals for the acquisition of technology. Minister of Internal Affairs A. Shall manage and promote an atmosphere to maintain an active community in the alliance forums and IRC Channels. B. Shall have authority to appoint and supervise a Deputy and alliance members to assist in all matters of Internal Affairs. C. Shall create educational guides that give alliance members the tools necessary to better develop their nations. D. Shall recruit nations to grow and enhance our community. E. Shall be responsible for the organization of trade circles to move alliance members to the blue sphere. Article 3. War and Peace A. The alliance will honor and uphold all treaties with our allies no matter the economic or military hardship we may endure. B. When engaged in war the alliance will seek to win quickly and decisively thus placing nuclear options on the table when war is declared. C. Espionage against any member of the alliance shall be seen as a declaration of war. D. The alliance will respect the sovereignty of all foreign entities and therefore not raid any nation. E. Espionage will only be permitted during times of war. Article 4. Amendments A. Any member may put forth an amendment to the Charter. B. Amendments will be posted in the forum of Internal Affairs for a 72 hour discussion. C. After the discussion period expires the topic will be closed and a 72 hour poll will open for alliance members to vote to pass or defeat the amendment. If it does not pass the membership vote, the amendment is defeated. If it passes a membership vote, The Triumvirate will have 24 hours to vote to pass or veto the amendment. Should all 3 Triumvirates not cast their vote within 24 hours, the amendment automatically passes. Exception: Amendments can not be proposed if a Triumvir posted a notice of absence in the forum prior to the amendment being posted Category:FAR